


Lines

by phoenixburncold



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Sam Winchester - Freeform, but for who?, have you really looked at your hands?, so many lines, works for either Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:16:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4396904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixburncold/pseuds/phoenixburncold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So many lines on a human hand. Castiel can count each one on his beloved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lines

Castiel sat on the grass, back against the tree. The hunter with him had his head in the angel's lap, half-awake. Castiel held his right hand and was tracing the calloused hand with a light fingertip. Castiel could see the whole life of the hunter in that hand. Tiny lines, large lines, white scars of all sizes all over the hand. Callouses protected the most used parts of his hand, precious little soft skin left. Under the skin were joints that didn't quite flex as much as they should. But Castiel loved this hand and loved the man who belonged to it.

The hunter was like his hand - hard, calloused, covered in scars, with aching joints that didn't move as well as they should. Castiel couldn't heal him, somehow the hunter always managed to get himself back to the degenerative state. Castiel had given up trying. But Castiel still loved the hunter. He loved him with all his broken, worthless being, knowing the hunter felt the same way about him.

Castiel traced the large lines and scars gently, then the medium ones, then the small ones, and then the barely seen. When he had finished that, the angel traced Enochian symbols into the hunter's palm. _Protection, love, safety, human, mine_.

"Cass," mumbled the man in his lap.

"What, my love?" Castiel asked softly.

"It tickles."

Castiel put more pressure on the hand, continuing to trace.

"Better," mumbled the hunter, shifting to bury his face deeper into Castiel's lap.

Castiel smiled. "Rest," he said quietly. "I'm here. This is a safe place. Rest."

The hunter in his lap moaned softly. Castiel sat there, content, feeling the weight in his lap grow as the hunter fell asleep. The angel hummed softly, an old lullaby; he couldn't remember the words off the top of his head. The warm sunlight lulled the angel, but he was still alert. He wasn't worried about an attack, he just didn't want to miss a single moment of being with his love. No one but the hunter's brother even knew where they were. And Castiel trusted both Winchesters with his life - with different results over the years.

The man snored softly, bringing a smile to the angel. Castiel set the hunter's hand on his thigh and dove his fingers into the man's hair. He raked against the hunter's skull lightly, pulling a pleasure moan from the hunter as he continued to sleep. Castiel smiled again before bending. He kissed the hunter's forehead, hand still buried in his hair.

"I love you," the angel breathed to the hunter.


End file.
